Fit of Rage
by Lioness Black
Summary: [Slash. Incest.] When Narcissa rejects her sister, Bellatrix tries everything she can think of to get her back. How much jealousy can Bella take before she cracks?


Title: Fit of Rage  
Author: Lioness Black  
Rating: R  
Pairings: Bellatrix/Narcissa, Bellatrix/Lucius, Bellatrix/Regulus   
Disclaimer: Not mine, just good fun.  
Warning: Teenage sex

Bellatrix Black was a very jealous girl.

At age eleven, her first year at Hogwarts, a girl in her dorm had a very pretty owl. Bella didn't have a pet. Mother wouldn't let her have one until next year. She hated it that this girl had an owl. One day, when the other girls were at lunch, Bella tore out all the owl's feathers, and left the bald, yet still alive, creature on the girl's bed.

By third year, even the other Slytherin girls were afraid of her.

Fourteen year old Bella sat in the middle of the floor in her room. She could hear Narcissa in the next room with her boyfriend, Lucius. There was muffled cries and the sound of the squeaking bed.

She absently picked the fuzz from her knee socks, not looking down, but staring at the blank wall ahead of her. This certainly could not be. What was happening in the next room was an abomination. It was wrong and it could no go on.

The door of the next room over opened, and Bella heard them tip toe down the hall. As if Mother and Father would mind. Lucius was a fine, well-bred young man. Bella had heard them talking about it. They approved of him and wished that he would marry Cissy.

After they were gone from Cissy's room, Bella pulled off her socks and threw them in the corner. Then she did her own tip toe-ing and went into her sister's bedroom. She had been in the room many times before. Maybe that's why she hated Cissy sharing it with someone else for a change.

She inspected the bed, the rustled sheets. She could picture Cissy and Lucius tangled up in the sheets, sweating and moaning. Enjoying the flavors of one another. Bella knew more than she let on, and more than anyone thought.

She made up the bed. She knew that if Cissy came back, she would figure it was a house-elf. A disobedient house-elf, since no one was allowed in her room after six but her own guests. Bella used to be one of those guests. Until this Lucius came along.

Bella hated him. She had never hated anyone before. Not even Muggles and Mudbloods. She simply ignored them, like you ignore a homeless person on the street. There, annoying, but ignorable. If you didn't ignore them, they would simply keep badgering you.

Lucius, though, she hated him. He had taken her Narcissa from her.

Bella wasn't close to her eldest sister, Andromeda, who was already out of school. Andromeda was six years older than her, and four elder than Cissy. It was a wide enough gap to keep them far apart.

However, Narcissa and Bella were terribly close. Closer than sisters should be.

How many times had Bella joined Cissy in the bath? The kisses she left down her back, and long strokes of her tongue along her collarbone. How many times had Bella kissed her sister on the mouth? The feeling of Narcissa's fingers tracing circles around her nipples always made Bella shudder and thrust herself against her sister's thighs.

Sitting in the room the smelled like Narcissa and sweat, Bella remembered. She shifted, the feeling building up between her legs. She wished Cissy was there right now, so she could thrust against her.

"Now what are you doing in here?"

Bella looked up at Lucius. He was attractive enough for a man. Tall, slender, long blonde hair past his shoulders. It was messy, and sticking up in places. He smelled of sex. Bella knew the scent. It was different somehow from the scent of her nights spent in Narcissa's bed, but it was familiar enough.

"Waiting for you," Bellatrix replied. She moved her knees apart. "Hoping you'd come back before Narcissa."

"Now, Bella, I'm not an easily tempted man."

"You're sixteen years old. You don't qualify for a man just yet." Bella stood and reached up under her skirt. She pulled down her panties, and let them fall around her bare ankles. She stepped out of them as she walked toward Lucius.

"You're just a girl," he said. His voice grew lower, darker, more dangerous.

Bella began to unbutton her shirt that had nothing beneath it. "I'm only as much of a girl as you think me to be."

Now, Lucius was right. He was not easily tempted. Bella knew this. But it was easy to decline someone you thought of as your girlfriend's little sister, than as the half naked young woman standing in front of you.

"I'm faithful," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.

"So says your mouth." She grabbed the crotch of his loosely fitted pants. "But this says much differently."

"What do you want from me?"

Bella pulled away from him and sat on Narcissa's bed. "I want you to fuck me like you mean it." She leaned back, pulling her skirt up as she went.

Lucius stepped over to her, dropping his pants as he went.

Bella moaned and cried out like she had heard Cissy do, but she didn't mean it. It was all show. Lucius seemed to appreciate it, saying things like "Yes" and "That's right" as he fucked her. She could not see why everyone made such a fuss about sex.

"What are you doing?"

Lucius was off of Bella in a second. "She seduced me! The little bitch! Fucking vixen!"

Bella sat up, face clear of guilt. "I'm just a girl, Cissy. And he was on top of me."

Narcissa shrugged. "I don't care what you do when I'm not around, Lucius. And Bella, you can't fool me."

"He is yours!" Bella cried, jumping to her feet. "You can't just have him doing whomever he pleases whenever he wants! Not when you stay loyal!"

"I've made my choice," Cissy said. "Now, Bella, leave. And cover your breasts."

Bella left. She went into the bathroom and washed Lucius from her. She couldn't stand to have his scent upon her. She wished that Cissy would take her in her arms and kiss her like they used to. But they didn't anymore. Cissy was too busy with Lucius. She didn't care about him enough to care who slept with besides herself. But then again, it meant that she didn't care about Bella either.

Bella went into her bedroom and changed into traveling clothes. She pulled on her cloak and slipped out of the house. It was raining outside and she pulled up her hood. She walked for a long time, thinking about her plan.

She walked into the house without knocking. She went upstairs and slipped into a dark bedroom.

"Regulus?"

"Huh? Bella?" Regulus lit a lamp. Light flooded the room. Regulus was a year younger, only thirteen. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Cissy has her mate over, and I was lonely. I'm soaked through."

"What? Oh, yes... come on." He got out of bed and led her into the bathroom. He helped her out of her wet things.

Down to her underwear, Bella ran her fingers through her damp hair. "Regulus, do you think I'm pretty?"

Regulus was heavyset with messy hair. He wasn't nearly as attractive or as bright as his brother, but that made him much easier to manipulate.

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Either you know, Regulus, or you don't know. Am I pretty? Do you like the way I look?"

"Sure," Regulus said.

Bella put her hands around his neck and kissed him. "What about now?" she asked, her mouth next to his. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to fuck me, Regulus? Fuck me hard?"

"You're my cousin," he said, startled.

She peeled off her damp panties. "I know. It's stimulating, isn't it?"

Bella could feel him through the thin shorts he wore.

"I don't know about this, Bella," Regulus said.

"It's just a little sex. Just something that boys and girls do." She pulled down the shorts and forced herself on him. "I'm good enough for you, aren't I, Regulus? This is good enough, isn't it?"

"I..."

She thrusted herself on him. "Come on, Regulus, this is good enough for you? I'm good enough, right? Right? Right?"

"I don't know!"

She pulled away from him disgusted, and he came, semen spurting all over the small room.

"It seems I was," Bella said. "Pretty impressive for not knowing."

Regulus' face was bright red. "I don't know."

She stepped up to him and slapped him across the face. "You're such a stupid boy! I'm beautiful, and you don't want to fuck me! You just did it because I told you to, didn't you? I'm not good enough, I'm just a stupid little girl, aren't I?"

"I don't know." He held a hand to his cheek.

"Oh, Regulus, you're so stupid!" She pulled on her cloak and shoes, not bothering with the rest of her clothes. She ran out into the rain. Regulus followed her.

"Stop, Bella!"

"I don't know!" she spat at him over her shoulder. She turned and stared at him. "Put some clothes on."

"Why did you come over? What did you think it would solve?"

Bella began to cry. She didn't realize she was crying because of the rain. "Cissy doesn't love me anymore! All I want is Cissy, and she doesn't want me anymore. I tried to make Lucius look bad, tried to make him look unfaithful, but she didn't care! I tried to fuck you, maybe it would make her jealous, but she won't care. She doesn't care about me and she doesn't care about you. She just hates me."

Regulus took Bella in his arms. "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't love you the way she used to, that's all."

"I always get my way! Always, always! I want Cissy, and I'm never gonna get her!" Bella had fallen to her knees on the wet grass, pulling Regulus with her. He was sprawled out on top of her.

"This time you don't."

"I do. I always do. I hate it I hate my life. Do whatever you want, Regulus. Leave, stay, do it. Do it all."

"All?"

"My life is over," Bella whispered.

Regulus fucked her on the lawn, and Bella cried.


End file.
